hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Garfield, Old)
The 2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a highly destructive season, with several major hurricanes making landfall. One notable thing was the two back to back category 5 hurricanes, Katia and Lee. This season also had a very high number of major hurricanes. * Arlene * Brandon * Cindy * Don * Ella * Franklin * Gert * Harvey * Irma * Jack * Katia * Lee * Matilda * Nate * Ophelia * Philippe * Rina * Sean * Tammy * Vince * Whitney ImageSize = width:700 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2011 till:01/01/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/07/2011 till:04/07/2011 color:TS text:"Arlene" from:06/07/2011 till:15/07/2011 color:C3 text:"Brandon" from:29/07/2011 till:05/08/2011 color:C1 text:"Cindy" from:02/08/2011 till:15/08/2011 color:C4 text:"Don" from:03/08/2011 till:06/08/2011 color:TS text:"Ella" from:06/08/2011 till:17/08/2011 color:C3 text:"Franklin" barset:break from:11/08/2011 till:16/08/2011 color:TS text:"Gert" from:21/08/2011 till:28/08/2011 color:C2 text:"Harvey" from:27/08/2011 till:30/08/2011 color:TS text:"Irma" from:02/09/2011 till:03/09/2011 color:TS text:"Jack" from:07/09/2011 till:16/09/2011 color:C5 text:"Katia" from:09/09/2011 till:24/09/2011 color:C5 text:"Lee" barset:break from:13/09/2011 till:18/09/2011 color:C1 text:"Matilda" from:23/09/2011 till:12/10/2011 color:C3 text:"Nate" from:01/10/2011 till:05/10/2011 color:TS text:"Ophelia" from:16/10/2011 till:23/10/2011 color:C4 text:"Philippe" from:30/10/2011 till:02/11/2011 color:TS text:"Rina" from:31/10/2011 till:04/11/2011 color:TS text:"Sean" barset:break from:13/11/2011 till:15/11/2011 color:TS text:"Tammy" from:25/11/2011 till:04/12/2011 color:C4 text:"Vince" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November from:01/12/2011 till:01/01/2012 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Arlene On July 2, a month after the start of the season, an invest developed into a Tropical depression. It grew into Arlene late in its lifespan. It moved out to sea and dissipated on July 4. Arlene had no land impact. Hurricane Brandon Brandon was a long-tracked major hurricane that impacted Bermuda and Newfoundland. It formed from a Tropical Wave on July 6. Moderately favorable conditions allowed Brandon to slowly intensify, and it became a hurricane on July 8. On July 9, Brandon became a major hurricane, with winds of 115 mph. Brandon stalled in intensity for a while, and it eventually began a weakening trend. It passed near Bermuda as a category 2 hurricane, and made landfall on Newfoundland as a Tropical Depression. The storm became remnants on July 15. Brandon caused minimal damage and 1 fatality. Hurricane Cindy On July 25, convection flared on a Tropical Wave. A closed circulation was located, and TD Three was declared. A day later, it was named Cindy. Cindy failed to intensify much initially due to marginal shear and SAL, but as it moved north, it managed to transition into a hurricane before becoming extratropical. Cindy had no land impacts. Hurricane Don On July 28, a Tropical wave moved off Africa. Development in the short term was inhibited by SAL and Shear in the open atlantic. However, as the calendar tipped into August, conditions slowly became more favorable. Eventually the wave acquired a closed circulation, and became TD Four on August 2. It intensified into Tropical Storm Don 6 hours later. It steadily intensified into a Category 1 hurricane before landing on Haiti. The mountainous terrain tore Don apart, weakening it to a TD by the time it was in the Bahamas. However, the Bahamas housed favorable conditions, allowing Don to strengthen. It rapidly intensified under favorable conditions, becoming a strong category 4 hurricane south of North Carolina, where it made landfall as such. As Don moved north, it made a second C2 landfall near Long Island, New York. It then moved out to sea, and became extratropical on August 14, and the last advisory was issued the next day. Throughout the Caribbean, Bahamas, and East coast, Don caused 67 fatalities, and $4.9 billion in damage. Tropical Storm Ella On August 3, a Tropical Wave developed into a depression. It intensified into Tropical Storm Ella soon after. Originally expected to landfall on Haiti, Ella instead took a more southerly track, and barely scraped Haiti instead. It weakened to a Depression due to Haiti, and made landfall on Cuba as a Tropical Depression. Ella dissipated the next day, having caused 27 fatalities and $100 million in damage. Hurricane Franklin On August 1, a Tropical Wave exited the coast of Africa, and was monitored for possible development. After 5 days, a closed circulation was found, and TD Six was declared. It rapidly intensified into TS Franklin 6 hours later. It continued to organize, becoming a category 1 hurricane on August 9. As Franklin moved through the Bahamas, strong winds and storm surge tore through. By the time Franklin emerged, it was a 110 mph category 2 hurricane. It intensified a little more, becoming a moderate category 3 major hurricane on August 12. At this time, Hurricane Franklin made landfall on Myrtle Beach, causing billions of dollars in damage. Franklin moved inland, before re-emerging into the atlantic on August 14. Franklin remained a moderate TS up to its final landfall in Nova Scotia. Despite Franklin briefly became EX on August 17, the remnants moved all the way into Hudson Bay, where it very briefly re-developed into a Subtropical Storm. It then became EX for the final time on August 20. In the end, Franklin caused 105 fatalities and $4.1 billion in damage. Tropical Storm Gert On August 10, a Tropical Wave neared the Leeward Islands. In favorable conditions, the wave organized, and gained a closed circulation the next day. Due to Tropical Storm force winds, it was named Gert. On August 13, Gert made landfall on Puerto Rico as a 70 mph TS, causing moderate damage. Gert moved out to sea and dissipated on August 16. Gert caused 3 fatalities and $45 million in damage. Hurricane Harvey On August 21, a vigorous Tropical Wave exited the coast of Africa. It rapidly intensified into a Tropical Storm, and was named Harvey. It passed near the Cape Verde Islands, bringing moderate winds, and rainfall. In the open Atlantic, Harvey intensified into a hurricane, with winds of 75 mph. It then peaked as a category 2 hurricane, almost becoming a major hurricane. Harvey then neared the Canaries, and brought tropical storm force winds. Harvey became remnants on August 28, causing 2 fatalities and $250 million in damage. Tropical Storm Irma On August 27, a low pressure area became a tropical Depression. It failed to intensify much due to interaction with land, but during the nighttime hours of August 28, the depression moved into the Bay of Campeche. Conditions became more favorable for development, and Tropical Storm force winds were found. Irma was named on August 29. Irma moved inland early on August 30, and was declared remnants that evening. Irma caused 35 fatalities and $17 million in damage. Tropical Storm Jack On September 2, a low pressure area organized near the coast of North Carolina. It intensified into a Tropical Storm, and was named Jack. This storm marked the first tropical cyclone to be named Jack. That evening, Jack made landfall on North Carolina. The storm weakened to remnants on September 3. Jack caused no damage and 1 fatality. Hurricane Katia On September 7, a Tropical wave organized into a Tropical Depression. Katia was named the following day. Initially struggling to develop due to shear and Saharan dust, Katia only managed to peak at 100 mph. It then weakened, and made landfall on Florida as a minimal hurricane. It failed to weaken over Florida, and maintained minimal intensity when it entered the Gulf. Conditions were extremely favorable there, allowing for explosive intensification. Katia went from 75 mph to 165 mph in only 18 hours. During this time, Katia made landfall near New Orleans, Louisiana at peak intensity. Katia caused severe destruction, and was compared to, ironically, Hurricane Katrina. Katia caused a massive storm surge of about 20 feet, destroying the Gulf coast surrounding the landfall area. The hurricane also caused the entire Louisiana penninsula to flood. On September 15, Katia was located over northern Louisiana, and was declared post-tropical, while still producing hurricane-force winds. The remnants of Katia were last observed in Virginia. Katia caused $87 billion in damage and 503 fatalities. Hurricane Lee A very southward Tropical Wave showed signs of organization in September. On September 9, a Tropical Depression formed east of South America's coast. It later intensified into Tropical Storm Lee. The storm intensified, becoming a hurricane on September 11. The next day, Lee made landfall on South America as a category 1 hurricane. Despite this, Lee remained organized. It then underwent explosive intensification in the favorable caribbean, becoming the second category 5 hurricane in a row. However, Lee was much stronger than Katia, reaching 180 mph and 895 millibars at peak. It then weakened and made landfall on Cuba as a category 4 hurricane, causing tons of destruction. Lee than moved into the Bahamas, causing severe destruction. Lee moved north, and made landfall on Myrtle beach as a category 3 hurricane. Storm surge caused severe destruction in this area. Lee than moved out to sea, and began moving quickly. Lee weakened as it moved, but re-intensified into a C1, and made landfall on Newfoundland. Lee then became subtropical. On September 24, Lee made landfall as a subtropical depression on Greenland. It then became extratropical that afternoon. Lee caused $101 billion in damage, and 1,018 fatalities. Hurricane Matilda A broad area of low pressure organized on September 13, and became a Subtropical Depression. It then became tropical on September 14. It intensified into Tropical Storm Matilda that day. It continued to intensify despite cold waters, and became a minimal hurricane on September 16. The storm than weakened, and became a remnant low on September 18. Matilda caused light rainfall in the Azores. Hurricane Nate On September 23, a Tropical Depression formed. It slowly intensified into Tropical Storm Nate. Nate slowly moved through the Tropical Atlantic, becoming a hurricane on September 25. As Nate intensified, it became a major hurricane on September 28. Shortly after, Nate underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, and transitioned into an annular hurricane. However, this was fairly short-lived, as shear weakened Nate and disrupted it, and it weakened to a category 2 hurricane. It then re strengthened into a C3 hurricane. Nate than moved west, and began a weakening trend. Nate became extratropical on October 12. Nate was the longest lived storm of the season, spanning 19 days. Tropical Storm Ophelia A Tropical wave intensified into Tropical Storm Ophelia on October 1. Ophelia struggled to intensify due to large amounts of dry air, and reached peak on October 2, with winds of 50 miles per hour. Ophelia then took on a weakening trend, and became extratropical on October 5, with no land impacts. Hurricane Philippe After a pause in the season, a strong Tropical Wave exited the coast of Africa. It moved through the Tropical Atlantic with no further development. However, when it entered the favorable caribbean, it organized into a Tropical Depression. It rapidly developed into Tropical Storm Philippe on October 16. As Philippe moved due west, it steadily intensified, becoming a hurricane on October 19. It then became a major hurricane on October 20. On October 21, Philippe made landfall on the Yucatan Penninsula, as a strong category 4 hurricane. The Penninsula severely weakened Philippe, weakening to a Category 1 hurricane in the Gulf. However, in the Gulf of Mexico, Philippe was able to intensify back into a Category 2 hurricane, before it made landfall on Texas, causing moderate damage. Philippe became remnants on October 23. In the end, Philippe caused $11 billion in damage, and 45 fatalities. Tropical Storm Rina On October 30, a Tropical Storm developed. It was named Rina. Rina peaked on October 31, before making landfall near Tampa, Florida. Rina was weakened, and stayed at 40 mph, and weakened to 35 mph and made landfall on Georgia. Rina became extratropical on November 2. Rina caused minimal damage and no fatalities. Tropical Storm Sean As the Tropical Atlantic became less favorable, a Tropical Low developed in the subtropics. It intensified into Sean later on. Sean rapidly intensified in the Subtropics, peaking at 70 miles per hour. It then weakened, and became post-tropical on November 3, and dissipated the next day. Sean had no land impacts. Tropical Storm Tammy A tropical low rapidly organized in the Bay of Campeche. It became a Tropical Depression on November 13. It intensified further, and became Tammy later that day. Tammy rapidly intensified, and peaked at 60 mph, one of the highest wind speeds recorded for Bay of Campeche cyclones. Tammy caused severe damage in Mexico, and dissipated on November 15. Tammy caused 11 fatalities and $500 million in damage. Hurricane Vince While no further development was expected in the season, a broad area of low pressure developed near Panama on November 25. It became a Tropical Depression that day, despite models were against it. It failed to develop further due to unfavorable conditions. But on November 28, it moved into the Gulf of Mexico. Conditions were just favorable enough for 40 mph winds to form, and Vince was named that day. A ridge than pushed Vince toward the Bahamas. Soon enough, unfavorable conditions weakened Vince to a Tropical Depression. However, conditions were oddly favorable in the Bahamas, and Vince explosively intensified. Vince peaked as a weak category 4 major hurricane on December 1. However, as Vince moved north, conditions deteriorated, weakening Vince. Vince made landfall on New York as a Category 2 hurricane, causing massive storm surge and damage. Shortly after, Vince transitioned into an Extratropical Cyclone. Vince moved west, and the Bermuda high pushed it north, causing Vince to landfall on Nova Scotia as a C1 extratropical cyclone, causing severe flooding and damage. Vince moved inland and became remnants on December 4. Vince was the worst hurricane of the season, causing $45 billion in damage and 1,867 fatalities throughout the Atlantic basin. Names 20 names were used this year. Retirement In the spring of 2030, the names Don, Franklin, Katia, Lee, Philippe, and Vince were retired. They will be replaced with Daniel, Fausto, Karissa, Lane, Phillis, and Vinny for the 2035 season. Name List For 2035 * Arlene * Brandon * Cindy * Daniel * Ella * Fausto * Gert * Harvey * Irma * Jack * Karissa * Lane * Matilda * Nate * Olive * Phillis * Rina * Sean * Tammy * Vinny * Whitney Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons